Walk a mile in my trench coat!
by account permanently out of use
Summary: Be careful what you wish for Yuri, because you just might get it...
1. Prologue Yuri

Walk a mile in my Trench coat!

Prologue.

[Yuri]

I had had enough. I was sick and tired of it. I loved her, I swear to god, Allah, Buda, Zeus, and any other gods up there, but she drove me insane! She whined about my language, she complained about my hygiene, she refused to do no more than a quick peck on the cheek. What was a guy like me to do?

Our friends were coming over for the reunion for the gang's first god killing anniversary. Even Edward Plunkett was coming.

The night before they came, me and Alice argued over the state of my clothes. 

Then when everybody came,  we pretended as though everything was alright, but it wasn't, I refused to speak to Alice because she had hurt me too many times since we came to this boring, dried up hole of a town and when I finally did it was because she was yelling at me over spilling tea on her stupid old bible. It wasn't like it was important or anything, and it was an accident. I apologized, but no, she didn't stop, that was the straw that broke the camel's back and I retaliated by yelling "TRY WALKING A MILE IN MY TRENCHCOAT FOR ONCE! You don't understand me Alice, and you NEVER will until you see past the anal religious way of yours!" 

She slapped me, I could see that had hurt her, but it was only a fraction of what I felt, I only did that, because she had pushed me too far, if she was a guy he'd have been long dead…but I never hit women, it's weak and cowardly. So once the sting from her bitch slap settled on my cheek I stamped out of the room and went up and climbed to the roof.

I saw a falling star after a while and made a wish as the tears poured silently down my face. "I- I wish Alice _could_ walk a mile in my trench coat. Just for a week! I wish she could see the world through my eyes and I wish I could see the world through hers…I just want her to love me…."

I slinked into my room and fell asleep…

And that is how this tale began….


	2. Prologue Alice

Walk a mile in my Trench coat!

Prologue.

[Alice]

I had had enough. I was sick and tired of it. I loved Him, I truly did, but he drove me insane! He was uncouth, he was filthy, he was a heathen…

He always tried to hold me, and kiss me, and I was sorely tempted but...if my mother had ever found out… What was a girl like me to do?

Our friends were coming over for the reunion for the gang's first god killing anniversary. Even Edward Plunkett was coming.

The night before they came, Yuri and I argued over the state of his clothes. Then when everybody came,  we pretended as though everything was alright, but it wasn't, Yuri refused to speak to me and when he finally did it was because I was fighting with him over spilling tea on my bible. I wasn't really that mad, I was more upset, because that was the last thing my father gave me and there was poems I wrote about Yuri when we were looking for him in the blank pages.

"TRY WALKING A MILE IN MY TRENCHCOAT FOR ONCE! You don't understand me Alice, and you NEVER will until you see past the anal religious way of yours!" 

I was wounded deeply by that so I slapped him, which he promptly stormed out and went up to brood on the roof.

I excused my self and went into my room to cry, what he had shouted had hurt me deeply and just before I went to sleep I heard him say, "I- I wish Alice _could_ walk a mile in my trench coat. Just for a week! I wish she could see the world through my eyes and I wish I could see the world through hers…I just want her to love me…."  

What he said made my heart hurt, he though I didn't love him? Why? I agreed with his wish…maybe then he'd see the pain in my soul too…I closed my sore eyes, and fell into a sleep….that's when it all began….


	3. Chapter one yuri

Walk a mile in my Trench coat!

Chapter one- The next morning.

[Yuri]

I felt around my nice warm bed. So comfy…

My eyes opened to the sight of Alice's room. Heh heh, did we have a nice lie in then? Wait, Alice isn't here.

That's when I heard my voice say, "Yuri we need to talk."

Foxface? 

I stood up and laughed, "What do you want Foxface?"

"Foxface?"

"Yeah."

"Yuri, look in the mirror." 

"Hm.." I did as I was asked. I shrieked and fainted.

…a few minutes later….

I opened my eyes and looked into the face of my companion. "What happened? That wasn't me that was-"

"Me."

I blinked, "But-"

"Yuri, we switched bodies! But, we can't let nobody know. So here's the deal, we have to act like each other. Got it?"

"But…Alice? How can this…wait…"

"That star. Was it by any chance a falling one?"

I nodded.

"And was it switching from silver to gold to sliver again?"

I nodded again.

"You idiot! That is a very rare star. One that happens every thousand years. It's called the angel's tear. When you wish on it, that wish comes true!"

"So we're stuck like this for a week?"

"Afraid so." 

Wait a  second… "Alice? Did you wash my body and my clothes?"

"Yes, I refuse to be smelly!"

"I don't smell!"

"You are without a sense of smell then. Anyway, I insist you keep me clean! Otherwise…"

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

She motioned to the wardrobe roughly, "Put something nice on."

I nodded. She stood up, "Lunch is coming so hurry!"

I put on an outfit that Margarete had gotten her in Paris before we went to this hole, walking downstairs and into the kitchen, the look etched on my face was priceless!


	4. chapter one Alice

Walk a mile in my Trench coat!

Chapter one- The next morning.

[Alice]

It had taken a few hours, but the shock was leaving. Halley had trained me in all I need to know but he made me swear that I was not to tell anyone else but Yuri about this. I decided that if I was to be stuck in Hyuga's body, I was to be clean! And I also swore to myself that I would make sure Yuri kept me clean as well!

So I spent a bit in the shower, asking Halley to bring me my clothes once the 'washing machine' was done washing them.

Washing machine… Roger brought it back from his time travels and gave it to me as a gift. He said "If you are to wash that Harmonixer's clothing, you'd best use this, otherwise you will have bleeding fingers!"

Anyways, I tend to trail off, don't I? I was in the shower, all naked and wet…hee, if this wasn't my body at the moment and I was in my own body watching me shower…gah! How come I have began to think like him? I'm a heathen!!!!

Anyways, after my shower, I looked at myself in the mirror and began to brush my teeth. A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" I said.

"Me Alice." Halley said from behind the door.

"Come in." I said. Halley walked in and put the clothes on the little shelf. "Wow, you know, Yuri scrubs up pretty nicely!"

"I know." I replied looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was so much lighter in weight and in color. Long locks of  Auburn hair flowed freely around my face. I looked, well, even I would become corrupted by this version of Yuri if he came like this!

Halley left me to put my clothes on.

Later in the morning I went into my room. Yuri looked so peaceful, but what was to be done, had to be done. I watched as he woke up.

"Yuri we need to talk."

Foxface? 

 stood up and laughed, "What do you want Foxface?"

"Foxface?"

"Yeah."

"Yuri, look in the mirror." 

"Hm.."  did as  was asked.  shrieked and fainted.

…a few minutes later….

 opened  eyes and looked into . 

"What happened? That wasn't me that was-"

"Me."

 blinked, "But-"

"Yuri, we switched bodies! But, we can't let nobody know. So here's the deal, we have to act like each other. Got it?"

"But…Alice? How can this…wait…"

"That star. Was it by any chance a falling one?"

 nodded.

"And was it switching from silver to gold to sliver again?"

 nodded again.

"You idiot! That is a very rare star. One that happens every thousand years. It's called the angel's tear. When you wish on it, that wish comes true!"

"So we're stuck like this for a week?"

"Afraid so." 

Yuri's eyes narrowed. "Alice? Did you wash my body and my clothes?"

"Yes, I refuse to be smelly!"

"I don't smell!"

"You are without a sense of smell then. Anyway, I insist you keep me clean! Otherwise…"

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

I motioned to my wardrobe, "Put something nice on."

Yuri nodded looking quite resentful. I got up and left, "Lunch is coming so hurry!"

With that I left. I went down into the kitchen and greeted everyone as they entered. Then Yuri came down and I could have died of a heart attack!


	5. chapter two yuri

Walk a mile in my Trench coat!

Chapter two- The war.

[Yuri]

I walked bravely into the room. The puffy black mini skirt showed off my legs flawlessly and the long white stockings that went up past my thighs made them seem so much more sexy. The pink corset with white lace trimmings pushed my bust up giving off the idea that my cleavage was bigger. I sat beside Alice and held onto her hand. Smirking I whispered into her ear, "I know what's going on down there right now, you may be in my body, but not even I had control over it."

"What do you mean?" She whispered back.

I slipped my hand under the table and touched what was once my leg. "You're getting hard, aren't you."

Alice gulped and flushed a healthy shade of red.

"Stop it." She hissed, "Or else!"

"Why? What can you do to me? Hm?"

"You mean, what can I do to you."

"You, blackmailing me?"

"That's right!"

"You don't have the guts."

"Watch."

Alice got up and walked over to her mother. She pulled her up out of the chair and kissed her passionately. I snarled as the people in the room watched in horror as she slipped my tongue down her mother's throat.

I stood up and growled, "THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!!!"

Alice looked back at me smirking as I walked over to her library. Her face fell as I looked back grinning demonically. I reached out and grabbed her books and began to carry them outside. Once they were piled outside in the garden I walked over to Edward produced a match, stroke it on his stubble and tossed on every book there. She stood watching her precious books burn and snarled, "You're right Hyuga, this means _WAR_!!!"

I began to chuckle as I thought 'Bring it on…_bitch_!'

Author's note:

This will be it for a long while, see, I'm losing my net forever, to _cut costs_ for my parents so, unless I can get my friend to let me use their computer you won't be hearing from me for a long time!


	6. chapter two Alice

Walk a mile in my Trench coat!

Chapter two- The war.

[Alice]

Yuri walked bravely into the room. The puffy black mini skirt showed off my legs flawlessly and the long white stockings that went up past my thighs made them seem so much more sexy. The pink corset with white lace trimmings pushed my bust up giving off the idea that my cleavage was bigger. I never knew I could look so good. He sat beside me and held onto my hand. He whispered into my ear, "I know what's going on down there right now, you may be in my body, but not even I had control over it."

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

He slipped his hand under the table and touched my leg. "You're getting hard, aren't you."

I gulped and flushed a healthy shade of red. He was teasing me, and I felt my erection get worse.

"Stop it." I hissed, "Or else!"

"Why? What can you do to me? Hm?"

"You mean, what can I do to you."

"You, blackmailing me?"

"That's right!"

"You don't have the guts."

"Watch."

I got up and walked over to mother. I pulled her up out of the chair and kissed her passionately. The people in the room watched in horror as I slipped my tongue down my own mother's throat. I felt sick, but what was done, needed to be done…

He stood up and growled, "THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!!!"

I looked back at him smirking as he walked over to my library. My face fell as Yuri looked back grinning demonically, he reached out and grabbed my books and began to carry them outside. Once they were piled outside in the garden he walked over to Edward produced a match, stroke it on his stubble and tossed on every book there. My heart sank, but I thanked the lord that I had hid all my special ones up in the attic, where he wouldn't find them.

I stood watching my books burn and I snarled, "You're right Hyuga, this means _WAR_!!!"

Author's note:

Hope you liked, this is a good bye gift from me and sis to our fans.


End file.
